


Revelation

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aphrodisiacs, Asexual Bernadetta, Asexual Character, Background Claude von Riegan, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: “It’s a failed poison so it doesn’t do the intended effect.” A slight hint of red crossed his cheeks. “It’s a bit potent in other ways though.”“In what ways?”  Sylvain raised an eyebrow.“In ways that I’m sure you will enjoy. Take that as a welcoming gift to the Golden Deer.”~~~~~~~~Sylvain gets a "poison" from Claude to be used in the bedroom but the effect is not what he expects, as he realizes that he thinks of Bernie more than a best friend, much to his dismay.SylvainXBernadetta
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 41





	Revelation

Sylvain lifted the small vial up to the light and shook it slightly. The liquid on the inside glistened a pale gold in the sunlight streaming in through the window. It didn’t look like much but Claude said it was incredibly potent and something Sylvain would greatly enjoy.

Of course, at first Sylvain was a little leery, yes he was now a member of the Golden Deer but Claude rubbed him the wrong way. Maybe it was the intelligence hidden behind that laidback, cunning demeanor. It reminded Sylvain too much of himself.

Either way, Clade was throwing out a small box filled with “failed” experiments behind the dorms and Sylvain had been sitting back there enjoying a couple minutes of peace. Sylvain had joked, asking if there was something there he could use in the bedroom. After a moment of thinking, Claude had pulled out a vial and tossed it at Sylvain.

“This’ll help you out I think.”

“It’s not poison right?” Sylvain raised an eyebrow.

“Now why would I poison someone in my own house?” he scoffed. “It’s a failed poison so it doesn’t do the intended effect.” A slight hint of red crossed his cheeks. “It’s a bit potent in other ways though.”

“In what ways?” Sylvain raised an eyebrow.

“In ways that I’m sure you will enjoy. Take that as a welcoming gift to the Golden Deer.” Claude dumped the rest of the liquids in the vials into the grass.

So now Sylvain was in his room, sitting on his bed, staring up at this vial, trying to decide if it would be smart to trust anything that came out of Claude’s mouth. He was curious though, especially with the slight flush in Claude’s expression and Sylvain was the adventurous type.

Besides, a part of him had already committed to it, he had asked one of his girls to meet him in his room in an hour. Maybe he should test some of it ahead of time though? Just to make sure it worked. What if it gave him horrible diarrhea or something? That was definitely something he did not want to happen in the middle of fucking a girl into his bed.

First he decided to write a quick note stating that Claude had given him a vial in good faith and Sylvain decided to ingest it. Insurance, just in case drinking this thing got him super sick or killed him. Ugh, he really hoped that wouldn’t happen, he still had to read all of Bernie’s stories!

He popped off the cork and wafted it under his nose. It didn’t really smell like anything. Was that a good thing or bad thing? Shrugging, Sylvain put the vial to his lips and tilted his head back, downing about a fourth of the liquid in the vial. It didn’t really taste like anything and Sylvain had to double check to make sure he had drank some of it.

He waited a couple of seconds but didn’t feel any different. “Well that was a waste.” He rolled his eyes, corked the vial and set it on his desk. Good thing he didn’t bring it up when the girl was here, in his room. That would be embarrassing. What a waste though, especially since Claude had made it seem like it would have an effect.

He was a schemer though. Sylvain should have expected it to be honest. He unbuttoned another button on his shirt. Why did his room feel so warm all of a sudden? Sure it was late spring and it was much warmer here than in Faerghus, but he thought he had adjusted to it already.

“What in the world was in that thing Claude?” he murmured, looking back at the innocent looking vial. This was not pleasant at all, it was like he was heating up on the inside. How was this supposed to enhance-

A familiar knock echoed on his door. Three taps, a pause and then another tap.

Bernie.

He stumbled over and pulled his door open. “Hey Bernie,” he said with a smile.

She held up a small book. “I finished the next part.”

“You did!? Awesome!” Sylvain opened his door wider to let her in. Bernie stepped into the room, and as she walked past him, he became hyper aware of the floral perfume she used.

“Sylvain?” She turned to look at him confusion.

Oh right, he was still holding his door open. After shutting the door, he joined her on the floor.

“So I wrote a bunch more and added a few more plot twists so I hope you’ll enjoy.”

“You know I will!” Sylvain took the book from her and quickly found his spot and began reading. Like always, Bernie scurried up next to him so she could read where he was in the story as well. She liked looking at the page he was on and gauging his reaction to the scene.

This was normally fine and dandy and Sylvain didn’t care about her being there, until right now. He was hyper-aware of every little shift she made. The way she pushed her hair behind an ear absentmindedly, the slow breathes she took as she leaned against him, how pretty her gray eyes looked close up…

“Sylvain, are you okay? Your face is a little red.” Bernie looked up at him in concern with a frown. She reached up and touched his forehead with a hand and touched her own with her other hand. “You’re sweating Sylvain. Holy crap, I think you have a fever.”

“I’m fine Bernie,” he mumbled, putting down the book and hugging her, resting his head on her shoulder. Yes, hugging Bernie felt right. Although he was stupidly warm. Too warm. Seiros, he just wanted to take off his shirt. He couldn’t do that though, Bernie was his best friend, not one of his many lovers, despite what everyone thought or said.

“Sylvain, that tickles!” she yelped. 

He blinked, realizing he had been nuzzling her neck slightly. Not anything too weird, he was overly affectionate in general with her, which led to many people thinking they were sexually involved when they weren’t but he was realizing the heat seemed to pool in the pit of his stomach…

Shit.

He pulled away from Bernie, almost throwing her away from him and curling into a fetal position.

“Sylvain!?” She yelped in surprise.

Damn her, he had heard her voice so many times before but it took on a whole other connation now that he just didn’t like. “I’m okay Bernie,” he said weakly, feeling his pants get tight. Damn it, damn it, damn it. Why did Bernie had to come to his room now!? Who knew that thing in the vial took time to work?

“Are you okay?” She lightly touched his shoulder and he could feel it through his whole body, from his finger tips down to, well, the area he was trying so hard to not think about right now.

In the back of his mind, he knew his breathing was coming out faster than it should and he couldn’t stop the small groan that left his mouth when she leaned in closer in an attempt to look at his face.

Her eyes widen and panic was settling into her expression.

“I’m okay. Go Bernie, please,” he managed to get out. _No, stay._

What in the world was he thinking? She had to get far away from him right now, he didn’t want to do something he would regret.

“But…”

“I’ll….be okay.” He gritted his teeth, it taking every fiber of his being to not dry hump the floor right now. He couldn’t have Bernie know. She couldn’t know all he wanted to do right now was kiss her and ram his-

Stop.

She needed to get out right now.

“Please go Bernie. I’ll explain later, I’m fine though.” He tried to smile at her but even he knew it wasn’t convincing in any way.

Bernie slowly got up and Sylvain bit his lip so hard he was bleeding so he wouldn’t call her back. He focused on the wood grain floor in front of him and he listened for the tell tale sign of his door slamming shut.

A quick glance up and he sighed in relief, seeing his room was empty. He took another shaky breath and was barely able to stand as he stumbled to his door and locked it.

Now in the safety of his room and without the chance of anyone walking in, he quickly pulled down his pants, his hand grasping his cock and quickly moving to fulfill the need that coursed through him.

His eyes shifted around his room, thinking of all the places he would want to do it with Bernie. On his bed her on her back, him ramming into her, his desk, all of his books and other school work pushed to the floor, her hands curled into fists, his chair, her in his lap, she was the one setting the mood and rhythm, her back arched, giving him a perfect view of her breasts.

As he pictured each scenario, his hand moved slower and faster, trying to fit the tone he was setting in his head. The orgasm that tore through him was nothing like he had ever felt before, the heat and intensity not matching anything he had experienced with all of the girls he had been with and he knew the sounds coming out of his mouth were ones he had never made before with anyone.

He laid on the floor of his room, his back to the wall as he sucked in a few deep breaths. He felt like he was dropped from a high, his body exhausted and limp. Sweat poured out of him as he stared at the mess he had made on his floor.

“Shit, shit, shit.” He rubbed his eyes with his clean hand. His legs felt wobbly as he tried to move so he stayed where he was, his thoughts running over among themselves as it hit him what he had just did.

He had masturbated while thinking about Bernie.

His goddamn best friend. The one person, the one girl that he didn’t think of in that way, the one girl that trusted him, that knew he wasn’t this skirt chasing pervert he acted like he was. He had thought about _doing_ things to her. Things he knew she wouldn’t like or care to do.

“Shit, shit, I’m sorry Bernie, I’m so sorry.” His vision blurred as tears slipped down his cheeks.

***

There was definitely something wrong with Sylvain. Over the past couple of days, Bernadetta had tried to talk to him, ask him if he was okay after whatever had happened in his room, but he was avoiding her like she had rabies or something. If he saw her in the halls, he would turn and walk in the other direction or if she tried to sit next to him in class, he would get up and move somewhere else. Even when she tried to knock on his door, he refused to answer, even when she knew he was in his room.

This change was even noticed by his closest friends although they were unable to give a reason why for Sylvain’s sudden change in attitude towards her.

Bernadetta sat in her room, twirling her pencil as she thought back to that day, trying to find some clue, any clue to Sylvain’s weird behavior. Was it because she had come by unannounced with more of her work? No, she did that often enough and he was always excited to read it. Once, he had even been with a girl but kicked her out so he could read Bernadetta’s story. After that then? She had did what she usually did and sit next to him and he had hugged her, although he did nuzzle her neck a bit, which was something he did when he was trying to be funny so that wasn’t strange.

However he had acted weird after that, pushing her away and curling into a ball, like he was trying to hide something from her. Only what was he trying to hide? It wasn’t like he was holding anything. He also looked like he was sweating a ton, his breathes coming out way too strong like he had been running.

And his voice!

It had been super hoarse, the edges of his words seeming to hold something else. However, he had told her to leave and she listened. Should she not have listened to him? Should she have stayed instead? Would that have changed what happened? Would Sylvain be talking to her?

Did she abandon him when he needed her?

She closed her notebook and ran her fingers through her hair, fighting hard against the despair that tried to rear its head within her. Sylvain had shown her how strong she really was through their friendship, the least she could do was not fall back into old habits.

But what if he didn’t want to be her friend anymore? What if he found her boring, her stories worthless? What if…

No! She couldn’t think like that. Bernadetta got up. She needed to find out from him directly. If he didn’t want to be her friend anymore, fine, she would be sad about it but at least she would know, she could know what she could do differently in the future to prevent something like this from happening again…

Her thoughts flickered to the garden boy she had befriended in her childhood.

No, maybe it was selfish of her, but she didn’t want to lose any close friends ever again.

She hurried out of her room and headed in the direction of his. No matter what, she was not leaving until she got the truth out of Sylvain.

***

Sylvain hated seeing Bernie’s face fall as he turned away and ignored her for the past couple of days. However, how was he going to handle the thoughts swirling within him? He went to Claude the next day, asking for more details about the “poison”.

“Worked well didn’t it?” Claude said with a grin. “Upping your personal desires makes things more interesting right?” He sighed. “I was aiming for something else in particular but I messed up a few measurements here or there. Glad to see it was useful for a fellow Golden Deer.”

“Yeah…useful,” grumbled Sylvain. He walked away from that conversation mulling the thought over and over. Personal desires. There was no way he actually…

No.

She was his best friend. Not someone like that, even though he loved watching her smile and talk about her stories, he loved holding her while they cuddled in his bed…

Shit.

What the hell was he supposed to do about this!?

Despite it being a couple of days, he still didn’t know. How long could he keep this up? Even his friends were starting to notice the strain between them. Sylvain unlocked the door to his dorm room and stepped inside. Another day where he still had no idea what to do with this revelation.

Without looking, he swung his door closed and heard a small yelp, the door catching on something.

Whirling around, his eyes widen in surprise as Bernie pushed open his door and gave him a stubborn look.

What, where…he hadn’t seen her in the hallway. Was she hiding past the corner and sprinted over when he tried to close his door?

“We need to talk,” she said, closing the door behind her.

Shit. “About?” he stammered.

“What’s going on Sylvain? Why are you avoiding me?”

She took a few steps towards him and in a panic he backed up but she followed him and soon Sylvain’s back touched the wall and Bernie stood in front of him, her small hands curled into fists. “What’s going on?” she whispered. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you didn’t Bernie, it…it’s not you, it’s me,” he stammered. He was a shitty horrible person that didn’t deserve to be friends with her.

“What do you mean? Sylvain, you don’t have to be nice to me about it. You can say it if you want…” She looked at the ground and shuffled her feet, seeming to shrink into herself. “I know I can be annoying but it’s okay, you can tell me if you don’t want to be friends anymore.”

“No Bernie, it’s not-” Instinctively he lifted his hands to hug her but stopped before he touched her. No way, he couldn’t hug her. Not when he wanted to…

She looked at his hovering hands and then reached out and clutched his hands tightly. “I’m not going to leave until you tell me. I’ll stay here all night if I have to.”

He tried to pull his hands out of hers but her grip was too strong and he was afraid of hurting her if he used more force. She took a step towards him, there barely any space between them as she looked up at him. “Just give me a straight answer Sylvain, do you want to be friends or not?”

“Of course I want to be friends but….”

“But?”

“But…Bernie, I can’t…”

“But why?” she whispered. “Sylvain, please, just tell me. Please. You haven’t looked me in the eye since I got here.”

“It’s because I masturbated thinking about having sex with you,” he blurted out, unable to take it anymore.

The room fell silent.

Bernie released his hands and stared up at him, barely blinking. “What?”

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the ground. “It…Claude gave me a poison to use while I’m…you know, but anyway I used it before you showed up and it made me want to, well I had to make you leave my room because…”

Bernie took a step back and Sylvain sighed in relief. She was now out of his personal space. “Can you explain it a little more clearly? I barely understand a word of what you’re saying….”

Sylvain’s face was redder than his hair as he explained everything that transpired that day, from getting the poison from Claude, to taking it, to Bernie coming into his room at the worst time. Of course he skimmed through what were the things he was thinking about, she didn’t need that much detail but he gave enough so it was clear why he was so distressed about this.

“So,” said Bernie slowly once he was finished. She was sitting at his desk chair while Sylvain leaned against the wall.

“So?” he grimanced. Out of everything, he wasn’t expecting her to say that.

“I mean, wasn’t it just poor timing then on my part? The fact that I showed up when you were…you know.”

“I…I don’t think it’s that Bernie.” His face flushed as he thought about yesterday. He had tried taking another dose before seeing one of his girls. As it took effect, his thoughts shifted to Bernie despite his every instinct telling him otherwise, the fantasy of having sex with Bernie taking over any feelings or thoughts he had regarding the girl under him. He felt just as shitty after that as he did the last time.

“Then?” She set her hands in her lap. “What is it then?”

“I…” Sylvain bit his lip. “I think I actually like you Bernie. In that way I mean.”

“Huh?” She looked at him wide eyed. “What do you…what?”

He nodded at her, miserable as the words that left his mouth. “I think I actually love you romantically Bernie. And the fact that I want to…” He grimaced, unable to say it again.

Bernie looked down at her hands. “Oh.”

“It…I know it’s not possible,” he said quickly. “I know you aren’t…I know that we actually couldn’t but…” He hung his head. “I wish I could make it go away Bernie. But now that I realized it…” He curled his hands into fists. “I want to be with you Bernie,” he said sadly. “As your boyfriend I mean.” Him, Sylvain Gautier, famous womanizer, wanted to be in a committed relationship with his best friend. What kind of twisted world was this?

“Sylvain…you know I’m…”

“I know, I know Bernie. And I’m okay with that. I really am,” he said quickly at her concerned look. “We don’t have to even think about having sex, that could be completely off the table but I really want to be with you Bernie as something more than friend.” He shook his head. What in the world was he saying? “No, that’s not right. Even though I want that, I would still be okay with being your friend if that’s all you wanted.” It wasn’t Bernie’s fault that he ended up developing feelings for her.

Bernie set her hands on her lap. “What would even change between us?” She tilted her head slightly.

“What would change? What do you mean?”

“Like…what would we do that’s different?”

He opened and then shut his mouth, not able to think of a response to that. They already did things that would constitute as dating to others, eating together, spending copious amounts of time with each other, heck they’ve slept in the same bed while cuddling countless times. And people had mistakenly thought they were dating in the past.

“Huh, I guess nothing would change too much.” Well their status would at least. “But are you okay with this though?” He frowned and gave her a once over. “Considering that I…”

“I mean, it’s weird for me to think about to be honest,” she said softly. “But I guess it makes sense since you…well, maybe not tell me about it the future.”

Sylvain nodded. “Of course.” He rested his hand on the back of his neck, still slowly processing everything that just happened. He was officially going to be dating Bernie! “I’ll stop seeing my other girls if you don’t want me to.”

“Oh, uh, I don’t mind either way,” she stammered.

“Are you sure?” He frowned at her.

“Well uh, if they make you feel better…” Her face was bright red as she stared at her hands. “I’m okay with that…”

She might be okay with it but he felt super weird about it. It was almost like he was cheating on her in a way. Damn, this whole falling in love thing was really messing with his usual rhythm. He was going to need to ask his friends for advice on this sort of thing.

“So uh…” she said. “We’re….dating now I guess?”

“I guess.” He walked over after a moment hesitation, gave her a tight hug, making sure to bury his face into her shoulder. It had been way too long since he had a Bernie hug.

“Sylvain, I can’t breathe!”

He loosened his grip slightly but didn’t let her go. “Sorry Bernie, I’ve just been missing your hugs.”

“It’s only been a few days.”

“I know but…” He released her and kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry I’m such an asshole but I’ll make it up to you triple time, I promise. By first treating you to a meal in the dining hall.”

Bernie giggled. “We don’t even pay for meals here.”

“Okay, I’ll think of something else later but this could be our first meal as a couple! I wonder what the special is today. Hopefully it’s something good.” He helped her to her feet, refusing to let go of her hand.

She smiled. “I hope so too.”

Sylvain blushed, realizing how cute her smile really was. Or maybe it had always been cute and he always denied it mentally. Well, either way, Bernie was his best friend and nothing was going to change that. 


End file.
